Tales of the Symphonia
by Twentee Nyne
Summary: These are diary entries that are in the voices of ToS characters. The setting is loosely based on the Role-Play "Tales of Retaliation" that I co-own with my best friend Meremere.
1. Cover Page

Hey there!

So, the following chapters are bits and pieces of diary entries that are in the styles of the many Tales of Symphonia characters (excluding Regal, of course). The entries are mainly for my own enjoyment because they are going to relate to my life and current events in this world, but it's all going to be intertwined with the Symphonia world and the characters' own emotions. Basically, whatever bits of myself slip through my writing will be combined with the personality of the character that I am writing for. It's an idea that came to me one night as I was laying in bed about to fall asleep, and since I remembered the idea without immediately jumping up and writing it down, I figured that it had to be at least a decent idea.

Comments are always welcome and appreciated. I thank ya' enough if you just read this in the first place!

Enjoy the allusions to the Earth world, and thanks again for readin'.

-TN


	2. Lloyd

Hey Diary!

So, today is the 63rd day of winter, and it's still freezing outside. It's actually not that bad. I kind of like it every now and then, but my fingers are almost too cold to even write! The Professor always tells me that I have sloppy handwriting, and I don't really see what she means, 'cause why does it matter so long as you can read it? I mean, I can read it, and that's all that matters, right? But anyway, if she saw my handwriting right now, she'd probably make me stay after class and write on the board until my fingers were numb. I hate writing on the board after class.

Anyway, I was really excited for today! I think you know why, but I'll talk about it anyway! You know how I was talking about the final game of Long Ball? We've had to wait for days and days, but tonight was finally the night! I was so excited too, because I was going to meet up with everybody and watch it and eat Dwarven Potluck Surprise. So I left Dad's (he said that it was all too "trivial" and that my time would be "better spent honing my battle skills." I don't even know what "trivial" means, but I figured that he'd rather just stay home.) So, I left Dad's, and I met Genis and Colette in Iselia and we flew to Meltokio where the game was at. It was in the Coliseum, and we met up with Zelos and Sheena once we got there, and Presea too. It was really cool to hang out with everybody again, even if Dad and Professor Raine didn't want to come. Oh, and Seles was there too! It was cool to see Seles at the Coliseum and _not_ have to deal with her and her purse. It hurts, I swear! It has to be filled with something besides just girly things like make-up and hair brushes and whatever else a girl puts in her bag.

So, yeah, everybody was at the Coliseum and we actually got some really good seats because Seles has crazy connections with everybody at the Coliseum. Zelos and Sheena were arguing and flirting the whole time like usual, but it's okay. Genis and I still fought over who was the better team, and Colette tried to follow along too. It was kind of funny, because she would just cheer whenever I did, but that's Colette for you. Oh man, the Dwarven Potluck Surprise was so good. I can't make it as good as Dad did, but it's pretty close! I think he'd be proud of me for trying. For some reason Colette was the only one who ate it with me, and she found the surprise, lucky her! I get the feeling that nobody else really likes it . . . but that doesn't make sense 'cause it's just so good! Whatever, it's their loss. The food was really good, and the game was so much more exciting in person! I've never actually seen a game before. I used to watch the other kids playing back at Iselia when I was younger, and Genis and I always try to keep up with the news of the bigger teams, but actually seeing a game was so different and so much cooler! The players were so fast and everybody in the stands was jumping around and shouting and smacking each other's hands. I really want to go back, but the games are over for now. Maybe Genis would want to play, and maybe Zelos . . . I bet Sheena would, but I don't know if I'd want to play with her. She kind of scares me sometimes. I think she could seriously hurt me if she tackled me, and she'd probably hurt me even more if I tackled her, so maybe this isn't a good idea after all.

The only thing about the game that wasn't so great was the ending. I so wanted the Grand Cardinals to win, but they were edged out in the end by the Mizuho Stealers. Genis was rooting for the Stealers, so of course he was happy, but we were so close to winning! We had the lead, but some how the Stealers managed to pull ahead right before the last quadrant was over, and the Grand Cardinals didn't have a chance, especially after the ball-beginner dropped the ball. Well, a Stealer kind of swatted it out of his hands, but whatever. It was still really exciting, and we are definitely coming back once the games start again.

After the game we decided to go to Zelos' place for a little while. We hadn't seen him or Sheena in awhile. I swear, Zelos' house gets bigger every time I go there! Sebastian still calls me "Sir Bud" too. I don't get it! My name is not Bud! But Zelos just laughs every time. He doesn't care, 'cause he gets called Master Zelos, and Colette is called Miss Colette, and everybody else is called by their actual names. I will get him to say my name some day. It just might take a little while.

I think I've written enough for one day. My hand is starting to cramp. I blame the Professor for making me stay and write so much! She doesn't know what she's doing to me, and Dad won't be very happy if I can't even hold my sword later when we spar. But Dad will just tell me that I shouldn't blame others. I guess he's right most of the time. But, it really is the Professor's fault!

See you later, Diary!

Lloyd


	3. Lloyd II

Hey Diary!

So, it's, um . . . what day is it again? Oh, right, it's the 64th day of Winter, and I am so absolutely bored out of my mind right now. I'm sitting in Professor Raine's class right now, and she's rambling on about something or another. It's just so boring. I want to go out and play before it gets too cold. I tried to convince Genis to ditch class with me, but for some reason he really wanted to hear what Professor was teaching today. Weirdo.

I wonder if I could hit Colette with a paper wad from here. She sits in the front of the class and she seems like she's really trying to pay attention. I won't bother her, I guess, but I wish I had whatever it is that Genis and Colette have when it comes to studying. Well, I take that back. I wouldn't want to be stuck inside studying when I could be out adventuring, so really, I hope that I don't catch whatever it is that Colette and Genis have. They can keep it! I'll just convince them to go into the forest later with me, and maybe I can cure them of their horrible disease.

I'm lucky that Professor is writing on the board right now, 'cause if she saw me writing in my diary, she would probably take it away from me. I can hear her now. "Lloyd, are you taking the notes? That's wonderful! I knew you could do good and" uhh, what's that word . . . oh! "and persevere if you put your mind to it!" But of course I never take notes, so she would notice that and then quickly figure out that I'm not doing anything at all except writing in here. Then she'd make me read in front of the class or something, and I don't really want to do that. What if she reads everything in here? She'll kill me for saying that her classes are boring and that I think she's pretty!

Okay, okay, I better stop for now. Don't ever let yourself get caught in Raine's hands, Diary! She'll never let me live it down!

Lloyd


	4. Genis

Props to those who catch the (obvious) allusion to my all-time favorite television show which aggressively rules every minute of my life. Yes, I am _beyond_ obsessed.

* * *

My Diary by Genis Sage

67th day of Winter

Today started out like any normal day. I woke up at the same time as Raine and cooked breakfast. She actually asked if I would allow her to help one of these mornings, but it doesn't take a genius to know that Raine plus a kitchen is a horrible equation. It doesn't even compute properly. I love my sister, but I can't think of a single person that loves her cooking (or even just likes it a little bit). Sometimes I wonder if my mother was a good cook and if the genes merely skipped a generation. Whatever the case, I plan on making bread later, and if the Goddess Martel is shining on me then Raine will not offer her assistance.

The rest of the day played out rather typically. Classes were fine except for Lloyd flicking paper wads at me, and even though I was trying to concentrate on the lesson, I had to retaliate. I couldn't allow him to get away with a one-sided offense! But before we could properly wage war on each other Raine stopped us and warned us that the next time it happened would end with detention for both of us. The other kids think that because Raine is my sister that she will never put me in detention. If only . . .

There was something a little different from most days. Well, different now. I ate lunch alone today because Kratos pulled Lloyd out of class and Colette accidentally tripped into the wall. Raine doesn't always like to use her healing abilities for trivial things, but Colette hit the wall hard enough to dent the wood panels, so Raine sent her home to rest. Even though a lot of things have changed since the Journey of Regeneration, not everything is different. Without Lloyd and Colette, the other students see me as a half-elf hero who is too superior to even approach. I think it's entirely preposterous because I am no hero nor am I "too superior to approach." The only thing that is true about that idea is that I am a half-elf, and maybe the students are a little wary of that. But, I don't mind. I used to, but I know that Colette and Lloyd are just temporarily away, so I could eat my lunch peacefully. It actually was kind of relaxing. I didn't have to share my food with Lloyd and I got to pick a secluded spot to have all to myself. I saw Raine looking at me oddly at one point, but she didn't bother me. I think she understands.

Since I was alone, I had a lot of time just to think. I actually do a lot of thinking, as is evident from this diary, but I kind of lost myself in my mind for a little bit today. As I was chewing my sandwich, I got this random notion about how things would be different if the past was changed. I know it's incredibly abrupt, but it just popped into my head, so I began to explore it. There are a lot of things that caused a chain reaction that eventually led to where we all are today. I mean, just think; if I hadn't talked to Marble and gotten Lloyd in trouble, then Iselia would never have been attacked by the Desians. But, if Iselia hadn't been attacked, then Lloyd and I would not have been banished, and we would not have been able to catch up to Colette, Raine, and Kratos. The list goes on and on, and even though a lot of those events were painful and emotional, I think they happened the way they were supposed to. But, what if there was a way we could go back? What if somebody like Yuan has some sort of machine that can send people back in time and then we can guide ourselves discreetly into doing everything right. I don't know if fate would allow such a thing, but it would be convenient. Except something would probably go wrong. Something always does go wrong, so it wouldn't be fair to exclude this. Our brains would probably become confused with what era it is because of all the similarities and differences and how they skip back and forth so sporadically. I can see it now. We'd all start to get nosebleeds or something and slowly lose our sanity. Ha-Ha, sounds like our kind of journey alright!

Uh-oh, I see Lloyd and Colette walking up the path. School has been over for a little while and I've just been relaxing at home while Raine grades homework. Maybe Lloyd has an exciting story about why Kratos pulled him out of class. It's probably just another fake excuse so Kratos can spar or something. I'll update if it actually is anything exciting. Until another day! Bye!

Genis


	5. Colette

Dedicated to my best friend Meremere who's having a rough night tonight. She will always be the Lloyd to my Genis!

* * *

Dearest Diary

Good evening Diary! It's Colette again, and today is the 70th day of Winter. It is getting closer to Spring! I do so love Spring. I enjoy Winter activities, but Spring is really when the full beauty of the land is brought out for us all to see. Spring flowers are my absolute favorite, and sometimes I even like to walk in the rain. Lloyd will go with me most of the time, and if I happen to trip and fall into the mud, Lloyd is always right there to help me up! He tells me to stop apologizing for getting mud on his clothes, but I always feel so bad for getting him dirty when he isn't even the one that fell down. I suppose he's just trying to make me feel better. Hehe, Lloyd is good at that.

Lloyd is really the reason that I wanted to write today. Well, he's part of it, anyway. I wanted to write about Lloyd and Genis. I've talked about them a lot. You know, me two best friends from Iselia, the ones who were always there for me when we were growing up, and the ones that didn't care that I was the Chosen One. Yeah, those two! Well, all three of us were outside earlier just when the sun was setting. It was so beautiful, Diary! The sky was all pink and yellow. It was really pretty. Lloyd, Genis, and I decided to take a walk through Iselia Forest to a little pond that Lloyd knew about. It was really quiet and peaceful. Once we got to the pond Lloyd wanted to see who could skip rocks father. I'm no good at skipping rocks at all, so I was out really quickly, but Genis and Lloyd kept going for a long time. They were both so good at it! Whenever I try to throw my pebble it usually just sinks or I accidentally bounce it off of a tree and almost hit somebody else. But Lloyd and Genis could really skip their stones a lot over the water, and I was actually really glad that I could just sit and watch, because I got to really see Lloyd and Genis. I don't really think a lot of this kind of stuff. Sometimes it kind of confuses me, but I didn't get that with Lloyd and Genis.

They're really like brothers. The way that they can kind of know what the other is thinking about without even having to say anything is funny to watch. Even though they both have different personalities and they come from different backgrounds, they just fit together so well, like that puzzle that I was doing the other day! Yeah, they're like two puzzle pieces! They look different, but they fit together perfectly to form a really pretty picture. And they always understand each other. They don't have to worry about making the other one mad or anything. And they always make each other feel better. I see it almost every day! They tease each other and celebrate their own fun stuff, but if something is bothering Genis or Lloyd, then the other one just automatically starts to say things or do things that helps the other. And it's really fun to watch because they don't even have to tell each other when something is bothering them! Lloyd will just know if something is wrong with Genis, or the other way around, and they know exactly what to do to make the other one feel better. I don't think they would ever say it to one another because they're boys, but I think that they love each other like a brother would love a brother. Actually, I know it! I think everybody does!

Wow, I've never written something like that, right Diary? I guess tonight's experience with watching Lloyd and Genis kind of put me in some weird mood or something. Hehe, it was kind of fun to write like that, though! Maybe I'll try to write more like that from now on!

Oh! I met a new doggie today! I named him Squiggle! He is so cute, and he's only a puppy! He licked my hand and I shared my lunch with him. I hope I get to see him again tomorrow!

I think that's all for tonight, Diary! I'll talk to you later, okay? Have a good night!

Love, Colette


	6. Lloyd III

Written because of my brand new green iPod that finally came in the mail today. Celebration! Also, the entire instrument segment at the end is credited to my best friend Meremere and me. It's the result of our late nights of talking and conspiring for our Role-Play _Tales of Retaliation_.

* * *

Hey Diary!

You'll never guess what happened to me today! Today, on the 72nd day of Winter, I, Lloyd Irving, received a brand new set of amazing, awesome, spectacular, and totally incredible drums!

That's right! Drums! They are so cool! They're shiny and new and in perfect condition. And they're green! I know that most people expect me to have red everything just because of my red shirt (I LIKE my shirt!) But I wanted something a little different, and I thought green would look really good, and I was totally right! See, I'd been hinting to Dad that I have been wanting drums forever. Well, okay, maybe it was a LITTLE more than hinting. At one point he told me to stop begging and whining, but that doesn't matter! I showed him because I bought these drums all on my own! I worked around the village and ran errands for people and only accepted gald when they offered, but after AGES and AGES, I was finally able to walk into Palmacosta (nowhere else sells things like that!) and then walk back out with a big ol' package all my own! Ahh, today is a good day.

I got my drums home and set them up right away so everybody could see. Oh, you should have SEEN Dad's face! He didn't, uh, really show much of anything, but I can tell when he's surprised because he's my dad and I just know this stuff. He was definitely shocked. I told Colette and Genis to come over immediately, and they love my new drums too! Colette nearly tripped into them when she tried to get closer to look at them, but it's okay. She fell to the side of them instead. Haha, you can always trust Colette to be clumsy, but in a good way! She apologized endlessly afterwards, and after I told her that she was a dork and that she didn't even do anything she finally stopped, but I think she wanted to keep going. Anyway, I got a couple of sticks from outside (I can't believe I bought drums and forget to get sticks while I was there!) and I raised 'em up high and waited for a moment to create suspense. Then I started playing, and they are AWESOME! I just kept banging and hitting them and I think it actually sounded good! I just couldn't stop once I started. Genis told me that his ears were burned off, but what does he know! Colette said I was really good. Dad actually left halfway through my performance. I know, it was totally rude! He left with his eyes closed and his hands rubbing his forehead. I think he muttered something, but I couldn't hear it, and I don't really care. He's going to love my drums after a little more practice, just you wait and see!

You know what I think? I think everybody should get an instrument! Yeah, we could have a whole set of different instruments between all of us! Colette could use a tambourine since she's really good with her chakrams, and Genis could play maracas or those little shell things, and Zelos has a piano in his house! Everybody! Presea some sort of quiet flute, Dad something quiet, and Sheena would have to have something really awesome and cool from Mizuho that only ninjas can use. Oh, and Professor Raine can conduct us all! She's really good at that kind of stuff. I bet Uncle Yuan would play something too, especially if Dad made him. Man, I have got to tell this idea to everybody! It's too good to pass up!

I'm going to go right now! See ya'!

The Proud Owner of Drums, Lloyd


	7. Kratos

Date: 78th day of Winter.

Time: 6 minutes to high moon.

Surroundings: Winter night, cold - windy but with stars providing dull luminosity.

Report:

Morning - Lloyd overslept; departed Iselia in order to meet Yuan for midday meal to discuss upcoming events; avoided confrontation during the journey to Renegades Base in Flanoir.

Afternoon - Returned to listen to Lloyd's complaints about school; sparred briefly before the younger Sage arrived at Lloyd's request; continued training.

Evening - Prepared evening meal for Lloyd and his company; withdrew in order to further research subject matters including speculation on recent missing water vessel and theory of travel into space for non-angelic beings.

Notes:

-Yuan remains oblivious to future honorary birth-date meeting being planned by Lloyd and company.

-Rumors on missing aquatic craft have escalated past the level of ridiculousness.

-Purchase Lloyd some sort of device to alarm him when it is time to awaken.

Reiterations:

-Lloyd complains too much.

Authenticity Mark

Kratos Aurion


	8. Zelos

Okay, so, I really did get my haircut, but it's written over dramatically in the journal. I didn't have a different hair stylist, and I didn't freak out or anything. It was cut shorter than I had wanted, but I'm pretty sure it's because I haven't had a hair cut in awhile and my ends were really ratty, so she had to cut more off just to get rid of the dead stuff. But I'm fine with my hair. It's Zelos that's freaking out. Jeeze.

* * *

Yo Diary!

The hunnies were ALL OVER ME TODAY! But, is that really a surprise for somebody like the Great Zelos Wilder? Of course not. There is a reason why they call me great.

Hey, it's the 86th day of Winter, and it's finally starting to get warm again! Honestly, that's just as exciting as learning that Meredith is back on the map. Today has just been a good day. No need for an overcoat that covers up the brilliance that is my created body, and I also went to the Altamira theater for the traditional play. Y'see, I go every seven days, and tonight's play was extra enjoyable. The theatrical hunnies know exactly how to use what the Goddess gave them.

But I'm not writing to show my appreciation for my hunnies. Instead, I need to let it be known that my hair is a gift of gold. It has always been pampered and catered to with just the right amount of care in order to bring about the best results. It is not an effortless feat to create the beautiful waves that are my hair. However, a mere day earlier to now, a crime was committed. My typical hair stylist, Margaret, was not available. It didn't make any season; she makes time for me! But for whatever reason, she wasn't able to come to my call, and instead some bumbling idiot of a man took her place. I thought it was ludicrous from the beginning. This man did not know what my hair desired. However, considering I'm still in a bit of a sticky situation because of how I rightfully told that palace guard how incompetent he was with not helping that little kid from the slums, I figured I shouldn't make a scene. I allowed this man into the domain that is my hair, and what happens? What happens but what I had expected?

Failure. I can admit that it's not a one hundred percent disaster, but it is still all wrong! He cut too much off the ends, and why? Because they were dead? I do not think so! I don't know who that guy thought he was, but my hair was at the peak of perfection. A touch up was all that was necessary, but instead this man decides to have a happy dance with his clippers. Needless to say I will not be sending for his assistance in the future, not even if there is an emergency, but what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Zelos Wilder hates waiting, and it will take more than just a few days for my beautiful waves of red silk to reach their proper length.

Oh, sweet tendrils. Soon we'll be reunited.

In the mean time, I'll bet anybody 500 Gald that Seles will try to grow her hair out longer than mine now that it is shorter than usual. Anybody?

Keep my thoughts safe, and keep my hunnies beautiful!

The Great Zelos Wilder


	9. Presea

There's a lot more to this journal entry than one would expect. At least, to me there is.

Two years ago a friend/fellow student of mine named Zach Chasteen was killed in a car accident. I had known him since pre-school. It was surprising and none of my classmates had expected it to happen, but I was so proud when my class combined in order to give the proper respects for our lost friend. My class was always pretty darn good at that sort of thing.

But anyway, he was in my dream last night. I'm not sure why, maybe because my dream was set at my elementary school where I first met Zach, but for whatever reason, he was in it for a brief moment. It just kind of struck me. I hope he's doing well.

So, I chose Presea for this because 1) I haven't used her yet and 2) she's dealt with a lot of death. Her sister, her parents; her life was basically dead until Lloyd showed up. But I wrote the journal in the form of a poem because I liked the idea of Presea having a journal filled with little poems instead of just log-like entries. But, since Presea is very factual and not all that in tune with her emotions, I had to make sure the poem was very bare boned and straight forward. Hopefully I did Presea justice. I like her; she's adorable and can kick anybody's ass.

Anyway, R.I.P. Zach. We still miss ya', man.

* * *

Second day of Spring

Hello Again

Presea Combatir

The season is warm

But it feels like winter

It's still cold

And the wind blows

I had a dream last night

I had many dreams

But I remembered one

I saw an old friend

His name is Zachast

And he died two years ago

But last night he was in my dream

I enjoyed seeing his face again

I wish I could say hello again

But not just to Zachast

Alicia too

And Daddy

I miss them


	10. Zelos II

Yo Diary!

Check this out! Today is the 10th day of Spring, and have I got a lil' surprise for you! So, I was diggin' through some old stuff today 'cause the hunnies decided to be especially creative and position packs of themselves at every exit of the mansion. I gotta give 'em credit for their ingenuity. I could have left if I really wanted to, but I figured, hey, maybe I'll stay in for the day. Y'know, chat it up with Sebastian or something. I hardly see the guy anymore as it is, and he's really the only adult that was ever there for me growin' up, so I feel like I owe him something more than a half-hearted "good morning" and a day off on his birthday. But anyway, so I was lookin' through my closet 'cause some of my stuff has gone horribly out of fashion and there is no hope for it ever comin' back into fashion. So, I was gonna donate some of the stuff to the less fortunate. Y'know, do the whole "gracious guy" thing, but really, I do enjoy it. The lil' kids in the slums sure aren't gettin' any help anywhere else, so why not?

Anyway, I found this old box full of stupid old junk. But there was an old little book inside with a tattered cover and practically falling apart seams, and guess what it was. You got it! Thoughts from your's truly eighteen whole years ago! I forgot all about the little journal that I had back then. I didn't write much in it, which isn't surprising, but there are a few things that I thought were pretty awesome (inevitable, right?). I'll share a little tidbit with you:

Dear Journal

Summer 27

Mother has locked herself up in her room again. That's the fourth time this week that she's done it. Maybe she's just tired tonight. We had to go to a party with a bunch of older noble people. It was kind of boring, but I met a man named Regal. He had blue hair, but nobody really bothered him about it. I wish people wouldn't bother me about my red hair. Regal was really nice. He showed me something that he brought to the party. Some "invention" or something. I didn't really understand it, but it looked pretty cool!

I know I'm tired after the party. I wish Mother wasn't so tired though. Sebastian had saved me some food for when I got home. It was delicious, but Mother did not want to eat with me. It's okay. I understand she's tired.

Oh, I almost forgot! Mother told me that she would begin to teach me how to play the piano! I finally asked her. I was so scared, but she said that she would teach me! Sebastian tried once, but he said that he doesn't have time to teach me. He has other things that he has to do, but that's okay, because now Mother will get to teach me. I listen to her play at night a lot when I can't sleep. She doesn't know that I listen because I hide in the corner next to the balcony, but I can hear her really good, and she plays really good too. Maybe one day I will be able to play as good as Mother, and she will be proud of me. Maybe one day we can play together! I'd like that a lot Journal. I think Mother would too.

Sebastian is calling for me to change into my night clothes. I gotta go, bye!

- - -

Well . . . thanks, Mother.

The Great Zelos Wilder


	11. Genis II

My Diary by Genis Sage

19th day of Spring

So, I use this diary to document some of my secret thoughts and stuff, right? I mean, I also use it for the everyday contemplations and questions, but sometimes I write things that are more personal and not meant to be seen by other's eyes.

Well, last night something happened that I don't think I could ever repeat in front of anybody because it would jeopardize my already paling masculine reputation. Between Presea and Colette showing off their super-human strength, I've been kind of forgotten as a male and replaced by a small child, but that is not the point of this entry! The point is this:

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Genis?"

Now, there are a few people that could say that to me without the added package of awkwardness. Raine, for one, can say that she loves me because she's my sister. Even though she does tend to use her hands instead of her words when she's angry, she does love me, and I do love her. But, it wasn't Raine. It could have been Colette because we're best friends and she likes to let others know how she feels about them. She's kind to the point where she wants to make sure that her friends know how much she values them. But, it wasn't Colette. Do you want to know who it was?

It was Lloyd.

I know, that sounds ludicrous, right? I mean, Lloyd is my all-time best friend. He always has been and always will be. Nobody can replace Lloyd in my life, and we've been there for each other through just about everything. But, when he verbally said out loud that he loved me, I don't know. We weren't with anybody else. It was just us outside of Lloyd's house. I had to get back home before Sis got mad, but Lloyd said that before I got off the porch. The thing is, even though I wasn't expecting it in the least, it didn't feel awkward. It didn't feel wrong or out of place, 'cause Lloyd is my best friend, and I am his best friend, and we do love each other in a way that brothers love each other. Despite our blood, Lloyd practically is my brother. He always has been. When we were younger and we were at school we were both lonely because the other kids didn't really want to play with us. But, Lloyd fixed that problem, and look where we ended up. I know that I can count on Lloyd being with me for the rest of my life. Even if he does marry Colette and have children and all of that, I know that he'll still be there for me, and I'm sure going to try my hardest to be there for him too. Because, that's what brothers do, and that's what we are.

Am I rambling? I guess I kind of am. I just wanted to get all of this down. Yes, Lloyd told me that he loved me, and I said it right back! I threw masculinity into the wind and told Lloyd the same thing. Besides, why should men have to hide that stuff? Just because we're boys doesn't mean we're incapable of loving a friend like a brother.

But nobody else heard us, so nobody else has to know what we said, right? That's not harming anybody at all!

Bye Diary, and let's keep this secret between us, okay?

Genis


End file.
